


Things Alec Heard

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil has a tendency to talk, even when he thinks Alec is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Alec Heard

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: things you said when you thought i was asleep.

Alec had known since meeting Seregil that he had a tendency to not be quiet. Sometimes it seemed he never ceased talking. And, though he no longer spent his time explaining lockpicks or determining the authenticity of jewels or teaching Alec what foods to eat, they would have conversations about other things. But still, even after a year as talímenios, he never mentioned the past.

It didn’t bother Alec. It was how Seregil was, how he dealt with the death of Nysander and Illior knew what else had happened in his life. Nor did it bother Alec when Seregil was quiet now, body shaking as the cold from outside seeped into the cabin. They had pulled their scratchy blankets over them and Alec kept his body close to Seregil, wrapping him in his arms and pressing against him as much as he could.

His lover’s trembling made it difficult to sleep but he felt himself drifting off regardless after a time. His breathing must have evened out as he heard Seregil start muttering.

“Bilairy’s balls, it’s cold.”

Alec tried to make a sound but instead he nuzzled the back of Seregil’s neck.

“I should be used to this. It isn’t my first time in a blizzard. At least I have shelter this time.”

That was likely all Alec was going to get out of the story, even when Seregil thought him asleep. But it still conjured images of a younger Seregil, lost and struggling to stay alive.

Seregil shifted so he was on his back and Alec went along with him. “I have you.”

“You do.” Alec mumbled.

“How long have you been awake?”

“It’s hard to sleep when you’re talking, talí.”

Seregil chuckled. “Then I’ll be quiet.”

And he was, save for the periodic chatter of his teeth. Alec would live with that.


End file.
